Introduction of Hostiledude
by Hostiledude
Summary: The beginning to the "Hostiledude Epic." Features me slaughtering off all the weakling characters from Pokemon!!!


Poke-Apocalypse  
  
BY HOSTILEDUDE  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
Ash, Misty, Brock, etc. are all trademarks of Nintendo. Vejiita is a trademark of something else. None of the characters portrayed in here were created by me except for Hostiledude (who *is* me). I'm not making any money off this, so if anybody tries to sue me, they'll get their arse kicked out of court! HA HA! There is graphic violence and all sorts of evil things like children being disembowled with dark power. This is, however, not a lemon, just an extremely violent story!!! Sincerely,  
-Supreme Imperial Kaiser Knight Templar Warrior Mage Exalted OverLord Hostiledude  
(long title, huh?)  
  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were strolling down the street one day when there was suddenly a rustling sound from inside the bushes.  
A dark, shadowy, cloaked figure stepped out from a tree to the side of them.  
"Who are you?" Ash asked, surprised at his sudden appearance.  
"I am Hostiledude..." his deep voice was the very sound of death and decay, as it pained the ears of all that listened to him, "And I have come to take your Pokemon..."  
Ash gritted his teeth and pulled out a pokeball.  
"We'll just trash him like we always do to Team Rocket!" he said to his friends, "This Pokemon should suffice!"  
He threw the pokeball, and it opened, revealing Bulbasaur.  
Hostiledude laughed evilly in his voice of darkness.  
"Bulbasaur, vine whip attack! Now!" Ash exclaimed, certain that he would be the victor over someone who did not even have Pokemon.  
Hostiledude reached into his cloak and pulled out a Dark Scimitar, and dodged the Bulbasaur's attack with incredible speed and agility.  
"If you don't give me your Pokemon willingly, I'll have to kill them all to teach you a lesson!" he hissed, becoming slightly annoyed.  
Ash laughed and said, "There's no way that a human can possibly stand up to a Pokemon, let alone a whole team of them!"  
Hostiledude raised his Dark Scimitar over his head and said, "I'm no weakling human! I'm a DemonLord!!!"  
With that, he leaped forward and dealt Bulbasaur a glancing blow to the face with the butt of his sword. Bulbasaur tried to counter with tackle attack, but Hostiledude side-stepped and kicked the poor creature in the back.  
"Stop now or I'll finish him!" he said darkly.  
Ash, humiliated, wasn't thinking about Bulbasaur's safety, and shouted, "Use your razor leaf attack!"  
Bulbasaur whirled around to face Hostiledude, and shot razor-edge leaves from his bulb.  
But, alas, the Demon held out a clawed hand, and used his ki to blast them all back at Bulbasaur. The leaves caused many cuts all over Bulbasaur, leaving the Pokemon incapacitated.  
Then Hostiledude held out his Dark Scimitar, pointing it at Bulbasaur until a beam of blue energy flew out from it and blew Bulbasaur the hell up, splattering the area with blood.  
"You monster!" Brock shouted, "How can you fare against Onix?"  
Then the trainer threw one of his pokeballs and Onix came out, roaring angrily.  
"Onix, rock throw!" Brock shouted, going straight for the kill.  
Onix head butted a giant rock, sending it flying straight toward Hostiledude.  
But the Demon slashed the boulder in half, and landed safely on the other side of it.  
Then with overwhelming agility and strength, he warped to in front of Onix and sliced him into many pieces, with his Dark Scimitar.  
Then Ash and Brock went all-out with all the Pokemon that they had, while Misty went to get help from Officer Jenny.  
Hostiledude shielded himself from Butterfree's sleep spore with his cloak, and jumped up overhead, raining down fireballs of ki that burned most of the Pokemon pretty badly.  
Pidgeotto flew up to attack him, but he merely stomped on the bird's head on his way down, snapping its neck when he landed.  
As Zubat came by for an attack, he sliced it in half, staining his Dark Scimitar with blood.  
He reflected Squirtle's hydro pump so that it hit Butterfree, slamming the bug to an ugly death on a nearby sharp tree limb.  
Then Hostiledude muttered a few indiscernible words and a green magic cloud covered Squirtle, causing his skin to melt off, rather like the effect of nerve gas.  
He dodged two tackles by Vulpix and Charizard at the same time, causing the two to headbutt eachother. Then he cut Charizard's head clean off its shoulders, and stepped on Vulpix's head, crushing it.  
"Now it's time for you two to die!" he said, turning toward Ash and Brock.  
"Stop where you are!" commanded Officer Jenny, "If you try anything, Growlithe will get you!"  
Hostiledude pointed his Dark Scimitar at Growlithe and the weakling exploded, leaving the place even more drenched in blood.  
"Now its my turn!" Hostiledude hissed, and flew toward Ash.  
He impaled the stupid human through the stomach, and kicked him in the face so hard that his skull was crushed, and his neck was ripped apart, leaving his bloodied head flying through the air. Brock started to run, but Hostiledude appeared in front of him, and stabbed him straight through the forehead. Then he dismembered Brock with lightning speed, his Dark Scimitar cutting through flesh and bone like a knife through cheese.  
He turned to Misty and Officer Jenny, who were standing there still and laughed evilly.  
What sinister plans did he have for them??? to kill them, of course, you hentai!  
He materialized behind Misty and chopped her straight in half.  
While he stood over her corpse laughing, Officer Jenny hopped into her vehicle and made a pethetic attempt at escape.  
Hostiledude simply took to the air, catching up with her vehicle in a matter of seconds.  
"Big bang!" he shouted, using Vejiita's attack.  
The giant ki attack disintegrated everything in the surrounding area, leaving only a charred, barren wasteland.  
  
THE END... OR IS IT???   
  
;)  
  



End file.
